Aladdin (Part 3)
Recap from last part: Aladdin became a prisioner in the dungeon, but a magic dog named Magician made a deal with him; he'll help Aladdin escape if he gets a special pillow in a secret tunnel. Aladdin is unaware that Magician needs him because only a truly good pup can open the entrance to the secret tunnel. Aladdin retrieves the pillow but the only way out of the tunnel is destoryed and Aladdin is trapped. He learns that Magician is a bad dog and must escape before he returns. Luckily, Rosella, who lives in Aladdin's jewel Pup-Tag that he got when he entered the tunnel, teleports him out. He returns hom to Rambi and tells what happen. Rambi then decides to fluff the pillow.... Stellaluna the Genie (The pillow rattle and shook) (Smoke appears and before the two pups appeared a Jirachi) Rambi: *Gulp* Who are you? Stellaluna: I am Stellaluna. I am the genie in the Pillow of Goodness. *yawn* That was a long nap. (Rambi suddenly faints) Aladdin, whatever you wish, I will grant. Now, what does your good heart desire? Aladdin: Well, I think we could use something to sleep on besides the ground. Stellaluna: That's easy! (She suddenly makes a pair of deluxe Pup-beds appear) Aladdin: Whoa... Rambi, wake up! You gotta see this. (Rambi gets up) Rambi: *moans* (He looks over at Stellaluna and sees the Pup-beds) How did that happen? Stellaluna: I grant any wish that Aladdin's good heart desires. Rambi: Well, can we go to the castle to see our friends Jasmine and Bedora. Stellaluna: Sure thing. (The three of them disappear suddenly) Arranged Marriage (The three reappear at the castle) Stellaluna: So this is where your friends live. (Aladdin sees Princess Jasmine in her room) (She looks sad) Aladdin: What's wrong with Jasmine? (Rambi looks around and sees Bedora) (He walks over to her) Rambi: Bedora, why is Jasmine so sad? (Aladdin walks over) Bedora: Well, the king is getting older, and pretty soon Jasmine will have to rule the kingdom. She's the heiress. As law states, a princess must marry a prince to inherit the throne. Aladdin: That's so wrong. She's still very young. And she should marry someone she loves. Bedora: There is one way. She must live in a different castle. She won't have to follow that law. But there is no castle for miles. Aladdin: Hmmm.... I have an idea. You and Jasmine start packing your bags. Bedora: Huh? (She notices the boys are gone) That was strange..... Rambi sure was cute. Sleepy Genie (Rambi and Aladdin found Stellaluna, sleeping on her magic pillow) (Aladdin shakes her awake) Aladdin: Stellaluna, wake up. (Stellaluna opens her eyes slowly) Stellaluna: *yawns* I'm so sleepy... Granting wishes is a lot of work.... I feel so sleepy. Rambi: Don't sleep now. Stellaluna: But I'm so sleepy... Aladdin: Well, we need just one more wish and we'll let you sleep until we really need you. Stellaluna: Sounds good... What would you like? (A while later that night, they reach a hill on the edge of the kingdom) Aladdin: Can you make a castle for Jasmine? Stellaluna: Sure... anything for sleep. (The next morning, a new castle stood tall and big on that hill) It won't fall over no matter what.... now for my nap. (She disappears in the pillow) (Later that day, Bedora and Jasmine come to the castle) Bedora: This castle is amazing. Jasmine: Yes, and it has a great view of my father's castle. Aladdin: Now you won't feel far from home or worry about arranged marriages. Jasmine: Thank you, Aladdin. Bedora: You too, Rambi. (The two girls give the boys a kiss) The Magician's Trap (A few days later, Rambi was outside of Jasmine's castle) (Suddenly, 4 hooded dogs appear in front of him) Rambi: Hello, can I help you? Hooded dog 1: Excuse me, kind pup, I would like to see this pillow of yours. Blue with several star patterns. I would like to see it for inspiration on my line of rugs. Rambi: Uh.... sure. (He walks into the castle and returns with the magic pillow) (Aladdin is with him) Here it is. (The Hooded dog 1 grabs it from him and removes his cloak to reveal that he's the magician) Aladdin: You! (The 3 other hooded dogs remove their cloaks too) Magician: It's been a while. I don't how you escaped, but I know that neither of you will escape again! (He fluffs the magic pillow and a very drowsy Stellaluna appears) Stellaluna: *dully* Whatever you wish, I will grant. Magician: Send these mutts to the castle dungeon! Stellaluna: As you wish... Aladdin: No, Stellaluna! It's me! Aladdin! (The two are zapped into the castle dungeon) Rambi: We're trapped! Aladdin: Oh, Stellaluna, why? (Meanwhile, the Magician and his minions take over Jasmine's castle) (They lock Jasmine and Bedora in their bedroom) Magician: Pretty soon, the kingdom will be mine! *laughs evilly* {To Be Continued} (click here for last part) Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories